1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to the punching of holes or apertures into the zipper of a reclosable package wherein a portion of the zipper profile is deformed, smashed or otherwise splayed to improve the opening characteristics of the zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to punch holes or apertures into a zipper to remove part of the interlocking profile. The removal of a portion of the zipper profile aids in the side seal creation in that a flat and hermetic side seal at the zipper area may be facilitated by removing the mass of material associated with the profile and leaving the web material of the zipper in place. However, when the holes or apertures are punched into a zipper web and a separator bar or pin is used to open the zipper of a package for pre-made opened zippered packages, the separator bar or pin may encounter the trailing end of the hole or aperture and a collision with the profile is created, thereby potentially damaging the profile.